Strange Meeting
by Lozzle
Summary: Lorelai was the one to leave, Chris bought up Rory. This is what happens when Rory meets her mom after 22 years. Secrets are revealed, can Rory live with the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N The idea came to me at about 2am one night, so the first 2 chapters were in fact written between 2:00 and 3:30 am, I did proof read them but still, the start is the product of a very long day!!**

**Outline: Lorelai was the one that went to California after Rory was born, she is the one that is constantly letting her down. Here is the meeting between the two, how hurt Rory and Lorelai are, and what might come in the future. Are mother and daughter able to forge a relationship after 22 years?**

**I own nothing affiliated with Gilmore Girls, not that I would want to right now, it's kind of gone to crap. Not that I am expecting my little story to be much better but hey!!**

**Before we begin go check out Good Charlotte's new album. It rocks!! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1**: It's a waiting game

_Present Day_

A 22 year old woman strode into her local diner, in the small town of Stars Hollow, her long brunette hair was cascading her shoulders

and back, and her deep blue eyes scanned the room as if looking for somebody. She did find somebody, however not the person she

was looking for, she gave Luke the proprietor a little wave, and chose a seat at a small two seated table by the door. Luke, the owner of

the small diner came over to her in his traditional flannel shirt, backwards baseball cap, and unshaven face; he proceeded to take his

customer's order.

"Hey Rory, whaddy'a want the usual?" he asked in his normal, brusque yet fatherly tone.

"Hey Luke, just a soda for now please, I'm meeting someone for lunch, but I'm feeling kind of nervous, and not really hungry."

Luke knew of the situation, and had promised his best friend Chris that he would keep an eye on Rory and her mother this afternoon,

though Rory did not know that either her father or Luke knew, both felt they should keep an eye on her from a distance, making sure she

didn't get too overworked when she met the woman who, in all senses abandoned her 22 years ago. "One soda coming up, and tell your

dad he owes me 20 bucks, the Yankees kicked the Red Sox's ass last night!" Luke told her with a grin. Rory smiled and shook her

head, her father and Luke had been best friends since she could remember. Rory had a lot of male role models in her life, but she was

lacking one strong female role model. Sure, she had her grandmother Francine Hayden, but it wasn't the same as having a mother, or

even two grandmothers. Her mother's side of the family, much like her had never seemed to want to be a part of Rory's life. It wasn't as

though she had never met her mother, but she never wanted to stick around, and Rory especially resented having to share her name sake,

though her father called her Rory from a young age something she was very grateful to him about. The one thing that irritated Rory

though, was her father's behaviour around her, he hated her but at the same time was till in love with her, he had wanted to marry Lorelai

when they were younger, but she had other plans. He would never admit it, but Rory knew he still pined for her. Rory felt her mother

selfish, that she didn't stick around to help her father and to bring up her daughter, they could have been happy, a real family but her

mother had ruined that dream, and on the few occasions Rory had met her mother, the conversation was stilted, Rory acting extremely

coldly and Lorelai finding it hard to hold a conversation.

When she was younger, Rory had always wondered what it may have been like if her mom had stuck around and stayed with them, or

even on the rare occasion what if her father had been the one to take off? She always felt however, that she would never be as happy as

she was now, her relationship with her father was by no means perfect, but it was closer than most. He was her dad, he paid for her

school, and now her college, he looked after her when she was sick, comforted her when she was sad, helped her achieve whatever

wanted, by any means he could. The list was endless, in short he was just her dad, did the things that dad's were supposed to do. Yet,

here Rory was, in her mind setting herself up to be let down once again, but a small part of her was willing her mother to turn up, to be

able to have a relationship, on one hand Rory was a confident grown woman, who had not had use for a mother thus far but at the same

time she was still a little girl just pining for her mother's love. The sensible side of Rory knew she should not get her hopes up, her mother

had let her down so many times, starting with the day she was born, though Rory didn't know the ins and outs of it, from what her dad

had told her, Rory was unwanted by her mom from the minute she was born. Luke came over with Rory's soda, and she began to think

about that night, the night she was born what her father had told her.

_It was 4:30 am on a cold October night; a young 16 year old girl by the name of Lorelai was looking at her new born baby, very _

_confused as to what she was feeling. A 16 year old boy, Christopher Hayden, the baby's father came over, and stroked his _

_daughters forehead, Lorelai readily handed the baby to him, as though to be happy to be rid of the burden. _

"_She's perfect." Christopher whispered, Lorelai just grunted in acknowledgement. Outside of the delivery room, the four _

_grandparents of this new addition to the family were having a debate about where to go from there. Richard Gilmore, a tall foreboding man demanded silence, and there was a sudden hush amongst the group. _

"_We must make provisions for the wedding" he said to the group. "It is the right thing to d__o, I have spoken to Christopher and _

_he agrees with me, they will..." but he was cut off mid sentence by the appearance of his daughter at the door. _

"_No. I don't want to get married" Lorelai said in a small voice. She seemed to gain confidence as Christopher came and stood _

_by her side. "I don't want to marry Christopher and I..." she took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't want it, _

_Christopher can take her if he wants, but I can't, I don't want...I'm not ready for this." Emily Gilmore, Lorelai's mother opened her mouth to interrupt her daughter. but Lorelai got there first. "I'm not ready for this, I am 16, I have plans, big life plans, _

_plans that do not involve having a baby, especially a baby I don't even want." The four grandparents looked at one another; _

_they looked as if they would argue but finally conceded. Christopher was to take the baby, Christopher pretended to be strong, _

_that this was what he and Lorelai both wanted, on the outside he was strong but on the inside, he was devastated. _

_In__ the few days after leaving the hospital, Chris sat in his bedroom, cradling his little girl, thinking about what the future had in _

_store for the two of them. He had tried in vain to contact Lorelai, knowing she was only a few minutes away, but she had not _

_returned any of his phone calls. Chris just kept thinking, over and over, how he needed to get a job, praying Lorelai would _

_change her mind, and at least come and see Rory. Chris sat there for what felt like hours, just thinking, what to do about school, _

_college and how to provide for his daughter. A ring of the doorbell interrupted his thoughts; he put Rory in her crib and went to _

_see who was at the door. As he got to the top of the stairs, he saw the maid answer the door, and in walked Lorelai, and he _

_couldn't help it, his face broke into a grin, and he bounded down the stairs, hoping she had changed her mind. _

"_Lor!" he cried when he got over to her, he put his arms around her, a hug which she did not return. _

"_Chris, can I talk to you, it's important" Lorelai said, in an almost emotionless voice. Chris nodded, and led her into the sitting _

_room. They sat on the couch, Lorelai perched on the edge, as though she could make a quick get a way if needed. Chris soon _

_noticed that she had a large bag with her._

"_Wh...what's going on Lor?" he asked her, although he knew full well what was going to happen next. _

"_Chris, I'm leaving Hartford, I don't know where I'm going I just know I can't be here anymore" Chris just looked at her, his _

_face deadpan, trying to process what she was saying. He was about to open his mouth to argue, but Lorelai stopped him. "I _

_don't know what I am doing, or where I am going I just know i need to get away from my parents and also away from...her."_

"_She has a name Lorelai." Chris said through gritted teeth. Lorelai just shrugged, and picked up her bag, and said goodbye to _

_Chris, she walked away and Chris felt somehow cheated. She had not explained things to him properly, 'well at least she said _

_goodbye' he thought bitterly. A piercing cry from his daughter upstairs made him come to from his thoughts, he rushed upstairs _

_to comfort his daughter, knowing this wasn't going to be the last time he would have to stop her crying, because she had been _

_hurt. He vowed there and then, that he would not let Lorelai hurt his daughter again, he wouldn't keep Rory from her but he _

_would be damned if she was going to hurt him, he had to protect her. Rory and Lorelai would have as little to do with one _

_another as he could help._

Rory sat at the table, cradling her third soda of the afternoon, waiting for the woman who had abandoned her, as she thought about it, she

thought more and more about what her father told Rory about when she was growing up. Rory couldn't really remember a life before

Stars Hollow, but she knew for the first few years of her life, she had lived with her dad in the large Hayden mansion, she also knew that

her grandparents tried to run Christopher's life, but eventually, after years of struggling Chris saved enough money, to be able to get

away, and get a real job, finally his chance to assert his independence and be away from the clutches of his parents. That place, was Stars

Hollow. Luke looked over to Rory, a pitying look on his face, hating that woman for letting her down again, he had never met Rory's

mother, but he knew that he didn't like her. Rory let out a sigh, and was about to give up; she got up from her table, got out her purse to

leave some money, and was about to leave when she heard the familiar tingle of the bell above the diner door, indicating somebody had

just walked in. Rory looked up, and looked into the eyes of a woman who looked remarkably like her, both of them just stood looking at

one another, both filled with very different emotions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**That's it for chapter one, however half way through writing this another idea struck me, that Lorelai had run away to Stars Hollow and when Chris and Rory got there, there Lorelai was married to Luke kids and everything!! However, I already have the second chapter written for the other version, I think I may do two versions of the story, and you guys can tell me what one you like best!!**

**Oh, and I have tried hard with the spelling, but being English I tend to go into English not American Spelling, so yea I will try my best with spelling and some cultural things but, be warned it will not be perfect!!!**

**Chapter 2 is ready, but i would like at least one review before I post it, don't want to be carrying on with a fruitless story now do we!!!!**

**Review, and tell me what you think – and be specific! Criticism is welcomed!!**


	2. Tears and Surprises

**I own nothing affiliated with Gilmore Girls, not that I would want to right now, it's kind of gone to crap. Not that I am expecting my little story to be much better but hey!!**

**Thanks for the reviews, I will take into account your points and say this in response: Yes, this IS a JavaJunkie story, and yes Straub is dead, however the grandparents do show up, through flashbacks etc, also yes eventually Lorelai and Rory should have some kind of relationship; I'm hoping to build the story around them getting that relationship but there will be hurdles!!**

**Chapter 2**: Tears and Surprises

Lorelai Gilmore sat in the room of the inn she was staying at on her visit to the quaint town of Stars Hollow, small place called "The Dragonfly Inn" feeling quite insulted by the rude French Concierge at the front desk. She had, however enjoyed a wonderful breakfast cooked by the apparent owner of the inn, (or so she had heard from the town gossip that seemed to spread like wildfire) a plump woman whom Lorelai felt was a little over the top about things, Lorelai had wished she would just leave her to eat her breakfast in peace, but she had to endure all kinds of questioning about the food. However, Lorelai grudgingly admitted that it was one of the best breakfasts she had ever eaten. Sitting in her room, preparing to go into the town, her cell phone began to ring, she looked at the caller ID, and braced herself for a conversation she did not want to have.

"Lorelai, this is your Mother, I heard you were going to be in town, and thought it would be nice if you could grace the presence of your father and I, it will be an awful thing I am sure but we have not seen you in months."

"Hi mom, I'm afraid that I'm busy today maybe we could arra..." before she could finish her sentence or even her word she was interrupted by her mother's ranting.

"I do not care how busy you are Lorelai, the last time we saw you it was Christmas and even then, you seemed to come in for half an hour and them made ridiculous excuses about why you have to leave. It's a wonder my grandchildren even know who I am, it would be nice to get to know them, God knows I didn't get to know the first one, you took away that opportunity by leaving that poor child in the hands of that awful Christopher." As Emily Gilmore took advantage of the situation, and jumped in hoping to end this conversation as quickly as it had begun.

"Mom, that is not my doing, Christopher chose to keep Rory from you not me. Oh, and before you start a tirade about how Christopher and I should have gotten married, please just...don't. I am here in fact to see the very granddaughter you didn't get to see grow up, the daughter I didn't get to see grow up. I am planning to leave shortly thereafter , however if by some miracle I do in fact have time to see you and Dad, I can come over, we can have dinner and awkward, stilted conversation. Goodbye." With that, she hung up the phone, and her thoughts turned to the little girl she had left behind all those years ago. To an extent, Lorelai felt that leaving was the right decision; she was not ready to be a mom, or to play happy families with a man she did not love. Had she not left, she would not have met her husband. At 18, they met fell in love got married; soon after Lorelai fell pregnant with her second daughter, 17 year old Laura, 2 years later along came her son 15 year old Michael, and though they had planned to leave it there, 5 years late they were blessed with little Marcia. Sure, she had divorced her husband, for a multitude of reasons, but she was genuinely happy something she felt she would not have been had she stuck around all those years ago. She had a career, a family, she as away; away from her imposing parents, a life she did not want. However, as much as Lorelai tried to justify herself that she had made the right decision, there was not a day went by when she did not think about her first child. She did not tell her other children about Rory, and whether Rory knew about them, well that was down to Chris. She was, very curious about he eldest, wanted to know how she had turned out. Lorelai had tried to visit several times over the years, but always seemed to let her down, something she did not want to do again. She did not want to impose her life on Rory, she had her own life one without her mother, but she had to know. She had to see her daughter, try and forge some kind of relationship.

Lorelai sat in the bench of the town square, she watched her daughter go into the diner they were supposed to be meeting at, she knew it was her daughter; it was like looking at a photograph of herself at that age. She was surprised that Rory had agreed to meet her after all these years, after all the disappointment. 'This time though,' Lorelai thought, 'this time I won't let her down, she wanted to prove to her daughter that she wasn't a bad person, to apologise. After about 15 minutes of sitting on the bench, Lorelai braced herself to go in and face her daughter, when she got there, she saw that Rory was about to leave; Lorelai just stood in the doorway, and Rory stood at the table, they just looked at one another.

"Rory" Lorelai practically breathed, after what felt like an eternity of them just looking at each other.

"Lorelai" Rory countered, and Lorelai visibly winced at the sound of her name, something that Rory, although not a sadistic person took a little glee in this. Here was the woman who had let her down so many times before, and she was not going to let it happen again. Rory put her purse back down on the table and sat down, indicating that Lorelai should do the same. Lorelai sat opposite her daughter, still in silence neither of them willing to, or knowing how to break it. To the relief of both, flannel clad Luke came over with his pad and paper to take an order. Rory ordered her usual, a cheeseburger and small fries, and another soda, whereas Lorelai ordered the cheeseburger but adding extra fries, a round of onion rings and the biggest coffee he was able to get her. Lorelai was trying to be confident, but really she was nervous as hell, Luke came over with Lorelai's coffee (which was not as big as she would have liked) and Rory's soda, yet still neither of them had said anything. Finally, Rory broke the silence.

"So..." she began.

Lorelai looked down, and gave a weak smile before saying "thanks for meeting me; I know I have let you down in the past but..."

"Yes, you have let me down haven't you? 22 years of being let down, and finally you decide to show up." Lorelai began to chew her bottom lip, knowing that she deserved this, as Rory continued to lay into her. "Remember when I was 12 Lorelai? My birthday, you promised Dad, you promised me you would be there, but yet again you let me down."

_Chris was finally able to get through to Lorelai, in the background he heard the sounds of a young family, knowing that Lorelai had a 7 year old daughter and a 5 year old son, and bitterly resenting it, wishing it had been him she had her family with. _

"_Lor, its Rory's birthday next week, and although I don't especially want this, Rory wants her mom there, at her birthday party. I know you are busy and everything, and well on the other side of the country but I have been trying in vain to get hold of you, got a message to your husband but apparently it didn't get to you, or you chose to ignore it, but whatever. Rory wants you here. Lorelai requested to speak to her daughter, and as he passed the phone over, Lorelai felt nervous, she had only ever seen her daughter a few times, and rarely spoke to her on the phone, Lorelai's own fault she knew but, it was still, well it was hard. She had tried to send at least a monthly letter, and a present at birthdays at Christmas, but she was unsure as to whether Rory actually received these gifts, knowing that Christopher did not really want her involved in her daughters' life. _

"_Hey kiddo, so you want me at your party huh?" Rory agreed that she wanted to see her mom at her party, and that it would be 'awesome' to see her mom on her birthday, after all, as she told her mother, you only turn 12 once. Lorelai promised Rory she would be there that she would come over and spend her entire birthday with her, her dad and all her friends. _

_When Rory's birthday rolled around, Rory Hayden got out of bed excitedly, as much as any 12 year old girl would on their birthday, but she seemed even more excited, every car that drove past, she looked out the window quivering with anticipation , hoping it would be her mom, but it never was. Rory spent her birthday morning with her Dad, and grandparents, and though she had a great morning she still felt let down by her mom not turning up. She had hoped that there was just traffic, coming from wherever she was, and her dad had promised she would be at her party. Her mom promised she would be at her party, but by the time it had rolled around, Lorelai had still not turned up, and Rory's party came and went, but still no sign of her mom. Rory had spent the last hour or so of her party in tears, because yet again, her mom had promised to be there and wasn't, and Christopher had to try yet again to console his daughter, and tell her it is not her fault that her mom did not turn up. Yet again, explain to his twelve year old girl, who had heard it all before, but who still felt she was the one to blame for her mother's lack of appearance. _

Rory explained all of this to Lorelai, making sure to tell her how hurt she was, how she had cried herself to sleep that night, because she felt guilty, for making herself believe she would turn up, for making her mom promise to turn up, although she obviously didn't want to.

"That night" Rory said her voice full of bitterness, "that night was the night I vowed never to let myself get upset by you again, that I would never cry myself to sleep for anyone, especially you. From that point onwards, I never got up any hope of seeing you, anything you might say I wouldn't let it get to me. But of course, I did, the few times I saw you, I thought perhaps this time, you and I we could have some sort of Mother/Daughter relationship, but of course that didn't happen. Then you move to New York, and I thought, yes maybe this time; but I saw you even less than when you were on the other side of the God Damn country. Not once did i receive a letter, a phone call to see me, but then last week, last week what do i get? I finally get a phone call from this woman claiming to be my mother, and again I forget the promise I made to myself all those years ago. I was shocked, taken aback by this. So shocked in fact, that for some reason I agreed to meet you, but of course you turn up late, but frankly I'm amazed you even turned up at all, in fact I'm amazed that I turned up." Rory finally took a breath, Lorelai looked at her, knowing full well she deserved all that but wanted to keep on all the same, determined to make things right.

"Rory, your birthday, that day it wasn't my fault, I was going to come I really was." Rory let out a disbelieving sound, but Lorelai pressed on regardless. "Really, I swear to you I was ready to leave, but things, certain events meant that I couldn't make it..."

"What? What the hell could have happened to stop you coming to your only daughters' birthday party?" Rory yelled at her. 'Only child' Lorelai suddenly thought, that coupled with the comment about no letters, no contact; it was then Lorelai realised that Christopher had not been totally honest with Rory, and knowing that she was about to hurt Rory even more, she had more children; children she had stuck by. The night before she was going to leave for Rory's twelfth birthday, Lorelai had gone into labour with her youngest child, and Lorelai knew that she was going to have to spring some surprises on her oldest, but certainly not only daughter.


	3. Family Life

A/N: Sorry for the slight delay in uploading, I'm in my last year at school before I go off to university and the work is intense, just went back after Easter break, and I have exams and stuff and only a month left, so shall try and update as much as I can, but probably will be every couple of weeks!!

**Okay, so nearly 1,000 hits and less than 20 reviews? Come on people!! But thanks for those who have reviewed!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or the Sex Pistols (there is a reference, that is not just random!!) **

* * *

**Chapter 3**: Family Life

Before Lorelai could begin to explain to Rory not only the reason she had not turned up to that twelfth birthday party, but also of her other children, her cell phone began to ring again. Seeing who was calling, she knew she should really take this call.

"I'm sorry Rory, I have to take this" she flipped open her phone, just as Rory rolled her eyes. Luke came over with their food, gave Lorelai a look and pointed to his 'no cell phone sign' she took the hint, and took her call outside. Luke made some scathing comment to Rory about Lorelai's chosen food and stalked off; a little angry at himself, for he felt an attraction to the woman that had hurt his best friends kid, trying not to show these feelings, he assumed a scowl and began to wipe down the counter. Outside, Lorelai was having a somewhat heated conversation over the phone.

"Look, kid I told you I was busy today, and that no not tonight, because for a start I need you and your brother to look after Marcia, and also the whole piercing debacle of last week." Walking back and forth, trying to calm herself, remembering the promise she had made to herself that she would not turn into her mother. "Look, hon I'll be home later, and we can talk okay?" Getting more irritated by the second at her daughters arguing, she finally lost it, and yelled down the phone, getting a few askew glances from the townsfolk. "I said no, we are not talking about this anymore I said no, we can talk about this later, and if I get back find out you have gone against my wishes, Clint Eastwood is gonna have trouble escaping from our house, just call me the warden kid, got it?!" Receiving confirmation that her daughter understood her, she hung up the phone and braced herself to go back into the diner, not least because she had to face her estranged daughter, but there was something about the rough looking guy in there, whom she knew was responsible for that churning feeling in her stomach. She walked back in, sat back down and gave Rory a sort of half smile "sorry about that there was an, uh...oh look food." She said, pointing at her plate trying to change the subject.

"So, back to the subject at hand, I believe we were discussing my twelfth birthday party, and I think you were going to give me some half baked reason for not turning up, please do enlighten me." Rory asked her, accusingly.

"Right, that. Look, what I'm going to tell you it's sort of, well..." Lorelai was struggling to find the words, but at a look from Rory she thought it best to just come out with it. "That night, before your birthday, I went into labour. I swear I thought you knew I called your dad he said he'd explain and..." she stopped talking to try and gauge the reaction from the woman sitting across from her.

"I don't believe you" Rory said suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I think that's crap, especially seeing as you say, told my dad? If you had he would have told me, because we have a relationship. I. Don't. Believe. You."

"Rory, I swear to God I am telling you the truth here, honestly, 21 hours of labour is not something you forget easily."

Rory thought she would give her the benefit of the doubt, ok so she had a valid reason that time, she needed to talk to her dad about it, but she wasn't done berating Lorelai. "Fine, alright you had a kid that was one time. You couldn't have called; talked to me or even turned up all the other countless times your daughter needed you. Though obviously, you decided that one kid needed you more than the other. Rory told her scathingly.

"Look, Rory I'm not here to make excuses, I can't make excuses there is no reason I did what I did, but I was sixteen and just couldn't do it. I wasn't ready, but you have to understand I was not happy where I was, and there was no way I could have brought you up in that environment, it wouldn't have been fair. Was it the wrong decision, I don't know, had I not left I wouldn't be the person I am today, I have a family, a career, a life, I'm happy..."

"So, what you are telling me, that there was no way you could have been happy by staying with the father of your child? That you don't feel guilty for leaving dad, who too was not ready to take care of a baby at sixteen either, but he did it anyway. If all you wanted was a family, you could have stayed with him. But of course, _you _wouldn't have been happy, well bully for you. At least now I know where I got my selfish streak from." Rory got louder and louder during her rant, amazing both herself and those around her as that she said all of this without taking a breath, the entire diner had silenced and was looking at the table with their beloved Rory, wanting to know what had made her lose her cool like that. Lorelai could not bring herself to look at Roryand started poking around her now almost cold food; she mumbled something incoherent into her plate.

"What?" Rory said in a loud, demanding tone.

"Look, this is not what I wanted but you are totally right. Please, can we just start again, I just want for you to understand everything. What I said, I didn't mean it like that. There is not a minute goes by when I don't think about what I could have had, what could have been. I left my baby girl, do I feel guilty? Of course I do, but I made the right decision for both of us. When you were growing up, I know I could have made more of an effort, but I had a young family I was on the other side of the country. Lorelai took a deep breath, "can we start over maybe, another time when we have both calmed down, we can talk I can tell you about my life, you tell me about yours. No, I didn't have anything to do with you when you were growing up but let me make up for that please. I'm not the person I was, or the person you think I am. Let me prove that too you." Rory sat there for a few minutes studying her mother, perhaps it was her incessant pleas, or perhaps it was her desire to know her mother, but she felt herself softening, and eventually agreed to start over. Rory gathered up her things, and wrote her cell phone and home number on an available napkin for Lorelai.

"I will be in New York, next Thursday for an interview." She paused, and gave a slight sigh. "Perhaps we could go for a…coffee or something?" She gave Lorelai a brief smile, waved to Luke and walked out of the diner. Rory walked through the town, until she reached the bridge by the lake. She sat down and rested her head against the cool metal bars, and thought back to the first memory she had of her mom.

_Rory looked up at her father and held onto his hand as tightly as she could. She did not really know what was going on, but she knew that she was going to see her mom, for the first time ever. Well, not the first time Rory had figured out, because obviously, the seven year old reasoned, she must have seen her mom when she was in the hospital, but of course Rory could not remember that. Of course, she had seen pictures of her, the few that her dad had shown her; Rory thought that she was beautiful, long brown hair, just like hers, deep blue eyes again just like her own. Rory knew that she looked like her mom, but she had most of her personality traits from her father, such as the love of sports, the short temper and the ability to fall in love easily. Rory and her dad, now stood together in the doorway of a fairly large house, Chris knocked on the door and the tall, beautiful woman from the pictures appeared. Rory suddenly became frightened and hid behind her dad, Lorelai crouched down and spoke to Rory._

"_Hey there kiddo." Rory did not respond, she just stood behind her father, Lorelai straightened up and said something to Christopher that Rory could not quite pick up, but both adults seemed very agitated, especially her dad. Lorelai soon directed her words towards Rory again, "So, is it ok if I hang out with you guys today?" Rory nodded, and held her fathers hand very tightly. _

As Rory sat on the bridge, she began to wonder what Lorelai and Chris had said to one another, at this point she also thought back to what Lorelai had said about letters she had sent to Rory. Rory knew she had received no such letters, she slowly got up and still lost in her thoughts, went to go and see her Dad.

* * *

Back at the diner, Lorelai sipped her coffee, a little confused about the exchange between her and Rory, it was good she thought.

"Definitely good." She said to herself.

"What?" Lorelai looked up to see Luke, preparing to take her finished lunch away, but he seemed to change his mind and sat down at her table instead. "So, your Rory's mom huh?" he asked her, half angrily but half inquisitively.

"Well, I don't know that me being called her mom is a very fair assessment…but I am her mother yes." Lorelai said, the regret in her voice here clearly evident, she gave a small half smile to Luke which he, sort of returned to her.

"Look, I don't know the whole situation, but I do know that Rory is like a daughter to me; Christopher is my best friend, and hearing Rory shout like that, well it, I didn't care for it much, but I do know that she needs her mom." Luke looked as though he did not want to continue, but drove those thoughts from his mind and carried on regardless. "I don't want Rory hurt, but she needs to know the truth. I've seen the letters that you sent to her, Chris he, well he never gave them to her." Lorelai's expression visibly changed at this point but still Luke persisted. "Do not get me wrong, I am not defending what you did, and Chris was only protecting his daughter as any father would, and you could have made more of an effort, I've had to deal with the backlash of Chris' anger, and Rory's sadness and I sure as hell do not want to do it again. So just, be careful, and don't screw it up." He stood up from the table, coffee pot in hand, looked pointedly at her cup and informed her "you know that stuff will kill ya." With that, he stalked off back to the counter, back to his other customers, many of which were looking with interest at this little exchange. Lorelai finished her coffee, left some money on the table and left the diner, all with a very stupid grin on her face.

Once outside, Lorelai began to collect her thoughts, she thought back to the first time she had met Rory, all those years ago when she and Chris had visited her in California.

_Lorelai rushed about her house, her two year old trying to go through every cupboard in the house, her husband was sitting on the couch watching the situation with amusement. _

"_You know they will be here soon, maybe we should clean this house up a bit?" she asked of her husband, rushed into the kitchen to pick up her daughter, and no sooner had she put her down, than she toddled back off into the kitchen._

"_Lor, babe, it will be fine. It just shows you have kids, it's not dirty it's lived in." David grinned at his wife, as a small crash was heard in the kitchen, shortly followed by a small cry, "my turn" he told her, as he went to get his daughter and he gave Lorelai a peck on the cheek, just as there was a knock on the door. Lorelai braced herself, and went to open the door. No sooner had she done so, she began to feel nervous; and old feelings of guilt began to creep up on her again, unsure of what to do, she crouched down to the visibly nervous child and just gave her a simple greeting, knowing that yes she needed to interact with her daughter, but it was Chris she needed to speak to first. _

"_Hey, so do you want to come in?" she said quietly to Chris. Chris declined this offer with a vigorous shake of his head._

"_I don't want my daughter associating with your family; this day is for Rory to meet her so called mother, not for her to meet the family that she was abandoned for."_

"_Hey, that's not fair, I want her to feel welcomed, both of you" she said pointedly "Rory should meet her sister."_

"_Half – sister" Chris bitterly corrected her "so you want us to play happy families do you? All of us hang out together, what did you have in mind, big family thanksgivings? Christmases where we all act as though we love one another? Me and Rory, we are a family we don't need your one. The only thing that Rory needs is you." Lorelai, was visibly upset by this, but knew she was in no position to argue, instead she put a brave face on it, crouched down again and spoke to her daughter "So, is it ok if I hang out with you guys today?" _

* * *

Rory walked through the town to go to the small house that she had grown up in with her father. She was going to have to tell him that she met up with Lorelai, and she knew it wasn't a conversation she particularly wanted to have. She had considered keeping it from him, but knew he would find out eventually. As she walked towards the house, she was greeted emphatically by her neighbour Babette.

"Hey sugah! I heard you met with that mother of yours today, made quite a stir!" Babette used sweeping arm movements to illustrate her point. Rory groaned inwardly, you could never keep a secret in this town for long, but then, it was her own fault for choosing to meet not just in Stars Hollow, but one of the most successful and busiest places in the town.

"That's right, you uh, have not told my dad have you? I kinda feel he should hear it from me first."

"Oh you know ya father, he don't listen to anything in this town, things could be right under his nose and he just goes along in his own little world, don't worry sugah, I'm pretty sure he don't know. At least I don't think he does!" A cat suddenly screeched inside her house, and Babette rushed in with a quick wave of her hand. Rory shook her head, and headed towards her own house, she knew instantly that her father heard the news as he was sitting on the front step of their house, and he wasn't looking happy.

* * *

Lorelai walked in her apartment in Manhattan to the sounds of children's television from the living room and a mixture of rock music from one room and what sounded like a video game of some kind coming from another.

"Mommy's home!" she yelled, but only her youngest, 10 year old Marcia responded and rushed up to her and enveloped her into a hug. Shortly after, a tall seventeen year old girl wandered out of the room that was blasting rock music, she had dyed black hair, her lip and nose pierced as well as several earrings in her ears. She was wearing a pair of ripped baggy jeans, and a black 'Sex Pistols' tee.

"I really wish you would take that thing out kiddo, I mean it looks like somebody went crazy with a rivet gun." Her daughter rolled her eyes and Lorelai raised her hands in defeat "Okay, Okay I get it, you want to express your individuality, but couldn't you express it in a less scar making way?"

"Mom, please let's not start this again, and where have you been all day anyway?" Lorelai evaded her question by looking through the cupboards for some food, finding nothing of substance, she sent Laura to get some Chinese food. Lorelai looked at the number on the napkin that Rory had given her, and committed it to the memory of her cell phone.

"Mom!" A male voice was heard as a fifteen year old boy came out of the room, where he had no doubt, spent all day playing videogames. He had short brown hair, and had on his favourite 'Quicksilver' beach shorts, and a sleeveless vest tee. "What's for dinner?"

"My day was good Mike, thanks for asking, and please don't tell me you spent all day playing video games, and you didn't let Marcia sit in front of the television?" She questioned her son, who just shrugged his shoulders and went to raid the fridge. The sounds of a door being opened and the smell of Chinese food entered the apartment, and Lorelai, Michael, Laura and Marcia spent the evening eating food and watching some movies. Some time later, when Michael and Marcia were in their rooms Lorelai was studying her daughter, and wondered what it would have been like had she looked after Rory, and just how different the two girls were to one another. Both mom and daughter were sprawled out on the sofa, flicking through the tele, and finally settling on a re-run of the Donna Reed show, and both proceeded to mock it.

"Where were you today mom?" Laura asked again.

"Are you going to your dad's this weekend?" Lorelai tried again, to evade the questioning.

"Not with his new girlfriend, the others are going but I can't stand that woman so I'm gonna stay here, but anyway, where were you today?" Laura questioned again, determined to get an answer. She had a good relationship with her mom, save for a few arguments they got on really well and told one another almost everything, so she found it irritating when her mom was keeping things from her.

"I was at work…" Lorelai lamely responded, but when she saw her daughters face, she knew she had to tell her the truth. "Okay, sweetie, listen. What I'm going to tell you, it's pretty big. To tell you where I was today, I need to tell you the story from the start. When I was 16, I got pregnant…"

* * *

**A/N TBC you all know the story, but what will Laura's reaction be? Have to wait and find out!! Sorry, it was a bit of a filler chapter for the most part but I needed to show the relationship that Lorelai has with her other kids, just so it's out of the way, because eventually, they should (if my little story arc plans out) all meet, especially with the blossoming love of Luke and Lorelai, did you like my hints?!**

**Oh yea…REVIEW!!!!!!**


	4. Love and Hate

**A/N: I am so sorry, I have left you all waiting but I have finished school now so its all good! I can update, it has been a hectic few weeks. **

**Again, so many hits just...so little reviews I wanna know what you people think, then I can adjust it for better c'mon, i want at least 5 reviews!!!!! But again, thanks to those who do. Next chap Rory and Christopher have a huge argument, and much more on the Luke/Lorelai story!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls!!!! **

**Chapter 4: **Love and Hate

Inside the Hayden household, an argument was brewing, and Rory certainly did not enjoy being on the receiving end of her father's anger; or, well anybody's for that matter.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Rory! You visited her behind my back, you know that if you had said I wouldn't have minded, but to keep this from me?" Rory's thoughts automatically turned to what she had heard from Lorelai about the letters, she opened her mouth to say something about it, but felt it best not to, at least not quite yet.

"Daddy, I'm sorry if I had known myself I would have told you, I wasn't even sure I was going, that and if she didn't turn up you would have been angry and I don't like it when you are angry." Christopher looked at his daughter, a thousand thoughts flashing through his mind at once, he knew his daughter was not a child any more, but that did not stop her being his little girl. Every time he looked at her, he saw a woman staring back at him; but those eyes were just like they were when she was a baby, she was his baby. He enveloped her into a hug.

"I know baby, but just, I want to know okay? I promise, I won't lecture; you are old enough now to make those decisions just, be careful I don't want you getting hurt. He let her go, and though Rory heard the words; she still needed to see if what Lorelai had said was true, as she bid goodbye to her father to go back to her apartment in New Haven she kept thinking, she needed to see for herself, find out if it were true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laura Gilmore stared at her mother with amazement 'woah' was all she could say when Lorelai finished the story. 'I don't know whether to be mad at you or to hug you' Laura said to her mother, clearly revelling in the new information.

"Well, I'd prefer the hug, gotta have the love' Lorelai told her, and she shuffled over on the couch, gave her daughter puppy dog eyes, who rolled her own eyes and gave her a hug.

"Why?" Laura asked

'Hmm?' Lorelai responded, pulling back slightly from the hug.

"Why, I mean why didn't you keep her, like you did with me, Mike and Mar? You could have had this with her, ya know hugs and stuff, obviously that would have meant not having the greatest daughter in the world, moi, but just why?"

"You know what, I don't really know. To this day I regret it; I could have taken her with me, then I would have all of you. Although I felt pressured; Grandma and Grandpa wanted me to marry Christopher, so did his parents and I got scared. Of course I wanted to keep my baby girl, but I also needed to get away and that was the thing I needed to do most of all, and seeing as I was alone with no money I could not have taken a baby with me it would've been...too hard. You can see that as me giving up, or the cowards way out or whatever but it was just too damn hard I didn't know what kind of future she would have had with me..." Lorelai's voice began to crack, as tears began to form in her eyes. Laura pulled closer to her and hugged her tightly.

"You're not a coward mom" she whispered in Lorelai's ear, and the tears began to run freely from Lorelai's eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Francine, the woman is evil. She abandoned her child, look at the girl she's just a child she does not need that woman in her life."_

"_Every child needs their mother Straub, and every mother at least deserves to know their child. You know the efforts..."_

"_BE QUIET FRANCINE!" Straub yelled at his wife "Christopher has made his choice, and in my eyes it's a very informed choice, the girl is going to have enough trouble in the world without the added pressure of that woman in her life, just leave it." Francine sighed, she turned away but before she locked the door of her son's office, she gave a wistful sigh and shook her head. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory awoke suddenly from a dream, she remembered that scene between her grandparents from somewhere before. It was a long time ago, long before her grandfather had died, Rory had never liked either of her dad's parents; well she didn't know her mom's parents so it was hard for her to have any opinion of them. However, she had always liked Francine a little better; she at least acknowledged Rory's existence, which was more than her grandfather ever really did. Perhaps the dream meant something, perhaps it didn't but Rory knew she at least had to talk to her grandmother. She looked over at the clock, 5:30 am she did not have to be at her interview, or meet Lorelai for hours yet, but Rory had this overwhelming urge to do something constructive, she looked over at the sleeping body of her boyfriend next to her, his snores filling the room she quickly pecked him on the cheek and slid out of the door as quietly as she could.

Driving into Stars Hollow so early in the morning, she saw some sights that, even having lived there most of her life she had not seen before. Kirk stretching for his yoga class in front of Miss Patty's closed dance studio, Taylor taking advantage of the quiet streets to inspect the town very carefully making what looked like detailed notes on his clipboard. Rory gave a small smile to herself, and when she arrived at her house she was shocked to see the lights on, her dad was never up this early. She walked into the foyer quietly, and overheard a part of a conversation between her dad and Luke.

"Chris, you have to tell her, she deserves to know. To see the letters, Lorelai is going to tell her eventually." Luke was trying to persuade Christopher, but he would not budge.

"I can't, Luke I have kept them from her this long, I don't want my baby girl hurt." Christopher retorted angrily.

"It's not only the fact that you didn't show her the letters, its the content of one in particular..."

"Shut up Luke!" Christopher all but yelled.

"You refused to let the woman see her little girl, she begged and you refused. She even turned up at the door..." Luke shook his head and got up to get a drink of water, while Chris just sat there, his head in his hands, his mind going a hundred miles an hour.

"I've kept it and her from Rory this long, that Bitch is not going to undo all I have done for my daughter!" Chris and Luke just stood there, staring daggers at one another for what seemed like an eternity.

Rory stood there for a moment before sliding back out the door, seething with anger. "_Bastard"_ She thought, and that was her lone thought as she drove back to her apartment and sleeping boyfriend in New Haven.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorelai awoke at around the same time that Thursday morning. She wasn't sure why, 5:30 am really wasn't a time that registered in Lorelai Gilmore world. She lay there in the dark, just the faint glow of her alarm clock lighting up the room; she too had this uncontrollable urge to do something. Thinking back to the meeting with Rory in the diner, she remembered the coffee, she wanted some of that coffee. As she was self employed, Lorelai 'decided' not to go to work that morning, or in fact for the entire day. Before she could go anywhere however, she had the small problem of 3 children, who had to have breakfast and lunches and be taken to school. However, instead of succumbing to the domestic bliss she pulled 50 dollars out of her purse, got a post it note scribbled a note '_Here is some money, make sure you have breakfasts and lunches and get Marcia to school on time. Need to do something Love Mom x' _she then crept into Laura's bedroom and attached the note to her daughters sleeping head; and giving herself time to smile at the humorous image, crept out of the door and went for a drive. She pulled into the small town, and although it was still relatively early there were a fair few people milling about, in another place or time, Lorelai could imagine herself fitting in very well here. After finding somewhere to park, she braced herself to walk the short distance to the diner.

"Just do it" she whispered to herself. She took a deep breath, and walked in, she took a seat at the counter and sat there for a minute, looking at the menu and suddenly realising; she was starving.

"Yep" came the gruff voice, Lorelai looked into his eyes and she seemed unable to form words.

"Um, you, yea er, what so...coffee! She finally said triumphantly and pointing towards the pot on the side.

"Huh?" Was all Luke could say in reply to the ramblings of this oddly familiar woman.

"I came in here the other day, Rory's...Lorelai and I thought that you had some great coffee so I came in here to er, have some." She finished lamely.

"They don't have coffee in New York?" He asked her questioningly, raising an eyebrow.

"Not like this they don't" she felt herself going red, and suddenly felt a bit silly "you know, and I wanted to try the pancakes." Luke just nodded, and Lorelai put her head in her arms on the counter.

"Here." Lorelai raised her head, and Luke was pouring some steaming black liquid in a 'to go' cup for her. "Enjoy." Was all he said, and he went to take other orders, and again both Luke and Lorelai had stupid grins on their faces, ones that they tried to conceal from everyone else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Though neither of them really wanted it to, the evening rolled around quickly enough. Lorelai had sent Rory a text message with a time and a place, and although it was an informal meeting both of them felt extremely nervous. As Lorelai got ready amongst the mess of a family home, Laura took her aside to simply wish her good luck, and to explain to Rory what Lorelai had admitted to Laura earlier that week. That, and that she wanted to have her boyfriend over for the evening to 'help baby-sit' Lorelai rolled her eyes but agreed, and yelled out goodbyes as she headed to the front door.

Rory on the other hand, did not have such good luck greetings. She had not confided in her boyfriend what she was doing; he knew of the situation and that Rory had met with Lorelai earlier that week, as far as he was concerned they had decided to have a long weekend in New York because of Rory's interview. As Rory was rushing around to get ready, he was lying on the bed, his head slightly raised but before he had the chance to say anything Rory had hushed him.

"I just have a meeting that's all"

"You had a meeting earlier, that interview, c'mon Rory I want to spend some time with my girlfriend, go for dinner, come back for dessert." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and tried to pull her down for a kiss. She succumbed, and kissed him but pulled away hastily.

"Tomorrow." She promised him and left the suite, fearing she may be a little late, she grabbed her bag and left, leaving her boyfriend to slump back on to the bed. As he lay there, his mind began to wander as to what exactly his girlfriend could be doing tonight. Flattening his hair, he thought he would order some room service and wait for her to get back, as a good boyfriend should, after he placed his order, he threw himself back on that bed, but landed on something, he pulled it out and realised it was Rory's cell phone. He studied it for a minute, then put it back, he trusted Rory she would never hurt him, so he put it down on the side and tried to distract himself by flicking on the television, but his gaze kept going towards the phone. He couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed the phone but just as he did it began to vibrate and ring. He threw it down, jumped back and gave a very guilty look as if he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, then he realised he was in fact; alone and picked up the phone and answered with a very sheepish;

"Hello?"

"Thank God" came the reply on the other end. "I thought I had lost it!" In the background, all could be heard was the bustling sounds of a restaurant "well now I know you have it, I know its safe! Won't be back late Love you!" with that, she hung up. With a glower at the phone, he slid it up and began to flip through the text messages. Certainly not what he was expecting, as he scrolled through the messages his face became more intense and thoughtful. He pulled his own phone out of his pocket and dialled a familiar number.

"Hey, Uncle Luke it's Jess..."

**OO a TWIST! REVIEW!!! and yea, it's JESS!!!!!!! lol Right, go and listen to Linkin Parks new album its AWESOME!!! But only to those who review to those who don't it sounds awful. **


	5. A Chance

Rory stood outside of the large, daunting Hayden mansion. She stared up at it with apprehension, she barely visited here as a child, let alone when she moved away to college, and for good reason. When she was little, she had been frightened by her grandparents, especially her grandfather Straub. Her grandmother, though equally intimidating was a little more approachable.

She rung the bell and a large dong was heard throughout the mansion, a maid answered the door, and gave Rory a quizzical look, and reluctantly stepped aside.

"Who is there Eliza?" A firm voice came from within.

"Grandma Hayden? It's me, Rory."

"Oh, hello dear" she said regally with a quick wave of her hand. "What brings you here, I'm a very busy woman." Francine told her, impatiently.

"Well, I came here to ask you about my Dad, and my Mom" she said after a little hesitation. Francine stiffened slightly and paused before she answered.

"What do you wish to know?"

"Just a few things, that I wondered if you knew about them you could tell me?"

"Such as?"

"When I was little, did Lorel…my mom, did she ever, send letters or anything like that?" Rory asked, with a little hope, but also fear evident in her voice. Francine hesitated slightly. She slowly turned to Rory and looked her in the eye, with an unwavering look, she could not lie to her granddaughter, but neither was she ready to give her the truth. However, Rory as intelligent as she is, was able to understand what this meant without Francine needing to say anything. Rory looked her grandmother in the eye, a look about her, as though begging her grandmother to tell her the truth. Francine could not bear to say anything, but she simply got up and went into what would have been Straub's office. After a few awkward moments, she returned; a bundle of about 18 years worth of letters in her hand. All had been unopened but it was clear who they were from, all for Rory. Francine put the letters down on the coffee table and turned to face Rory. She simply said two words, that in Rory's eyes showed that Francine did not want this, she did not want her granddaughter hurt; whether that be with the letters she was about to read, or that she had not been given them in the past.

"I'm sorry." Was all that she said, and with that she turned on her heel and left, leaving Rory alone with the mound of letters. Rory stared at them, tears welling up in her eyes, unsure of what she wanted to do first. She had options, she could read them then go and question her dad; or even Luke perhaps. Or she could go straight to her dad, or perhaps go to Lorelai. As she sat there contemplating her options, she heard a car coming up the drive; she had a shrewd suspicion of who it could be. Making a split decision, she grabbed the letters off the table and put them in her handbag. She went to the back door as quietly as she possibly could, slipping out just as she heard the unmistakable voice asking if his mother was there, that it was urgent.

Rory sat in her car, hands on the wheel, anger seething through her, pulling away with no destination in mind, just needing to put as much distance between her and her father as she possibly could, she just drove for, well she did not know how long, until she stopped off at a random coffee shop that she came across. Walking in, she looked around at the rather depressing décor. There were a few free tables dotted around the place, the walls a dark shade of red, Rory sat down at the nearest table and selected one of the letters from her bag, unsure of whether to read them in order, or just randomly, feeling that perhaps randomly might be better for her rather delicate feelings right now. She put the randomly selected letter on the table and removed her coat, she braced herself to pick up the letter and read it, when a voice from behind her made her jump.

"What can I get you?" A woman stood there, a notepad in hand wearing a blue and white striped apron.

"Er, what?!" Rory asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"Well, you can't just sit there, you came in and sat down, I take your order from food or drink. So. What can I get you?" Rory asked for a turkey sandwich and a coffee before her attention turned back to the letter sitting on the table in front of her. Her hands trembling, she picked it up and slit open the envelope, and slowly pulled out the letter that was inside.

_De_ar _Rory, _

_Hey kiddo, I hope this letter reaches you in time for your 16__th__ birthday, (find the enclosed card) I hope you find it as funny as I did. I don't even know if you have received any of these letters, seeing as I have got no reply, I'm just hoping that one day you will find it in you to reply and not hate me as much as I am sure you do. Which, is completely justified under the circumstances; but enough apologies for now. I just wanted to write my girl a letter, and seeing as it is your 16__th__ birthday I wanted to explain everything to you, as well as I can. Your dad by now, I'm sure has told you his side, and again I am sure it is as biased as it could possibly be. Not to slate your dad in any way, again I can understand where he is coming from but well. I was 16 when I had you, the age you are now, and I was not ready. I know there are so many rebuttals to that, neither your father or I were ready, that I could have learned. And yes, I am sure I could. However; and as bad as this will sound I did not want to. I fought with myself long and hard, cried myself to sleep, battling with staying looking after my little girl. My own flesh and blood, there was no moment that I planned to leave you alone, I wanted to stay with you to bring you up the way I wasn't. Then I looked around, the way I lived the whole society thing, and I knew I had to leave, but if I took you with me; how could I look after you. I was being suffocated in that place; and knew that if I had a little girl I could not leave. Not in a selfish way, for if I took you with me, into the unknown I may not have been able to look after you properly. If I stayed, I knew you would not be my little girl; that my parents would intervene, have you bought up by maids and nanny's not allowing me to have a look in. The one thing I did know, was that if I left you with your dad you would have the right upbringing. That Christopher was strong enough to bring you up, and that with that background you would never go without anything, he would be able to do it up right. There is nothing more I can say; other than I'm sorry. Truly, not a day goes by where I do not think of you, wondering where you are or what you are doing. Wishing that I could have taken you with me, had I known how things would turn out then, I would have taken you with me. Then you would have a real family, my husband and 3 siblings; who I'm sure you would take delight in being the oldest of. I have enclosed a picture of all of us. I hope to God that you get this letter, and if you do; please understand and accept my apologies and perhaps one day, in the future you can forgive me. I want to see you, to visit you. Of course my track record does not exactly give you much of a reason to believe me, that maybe I could see you. Of course, this is all down to you; you are not a child any more Rory, I want you to make your own decisions. Please, take your dad's arguments into consideration, but please take mine also. I love you Lorelai Leigh. You are my eldest daughter, my namesake and I'm a horrible person for doing what I did. I can not forgive myself until you forgive me. Please. Goodbye Rory, hopefully, maybe one day I will see you soon. _

_Love Your Mom x_

Rory held the letter in her hands, and extracted the photograph and birthday card. The card had a rather humorous cartoon on the front, and a 20 dollar bill inside it. She then picked up the photograph, and studied it carefully. There was a tall man on one side, who Rory assumed was Lorelai's husband. Tall and blond, his hand on the shoulder of a young boy, of around 8. He too had a mass of blond hair. In front of him was a chair, on which was sat a girl, who seemed around 10 or 11, she had long brown hair, and looked rather like Rory at that age; she had inherited all her mothers looks, just as Rory had. Next to her, was Lorelai. Looking practically the same as she did now, but of course with a slightly different hairstyle, and fashion choice. In her arms, was a little girl; blonde hair, seemed to have taken both her mother and father's looks. Rory looked at the picture and swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. She was looking at part of her family. She could have grown up with these people, or even at the very least seen them from time to time. Two sisters, and a brother, even a step-father. Rory felt like a battle was raging inside of her. Anger at her father, but also a rush of affection. She loved her dad, and was glad he bought her up. But he had kept all this from her. The one thing she was lacking was a mother and he had kept that from her. Rory closed her eyes, and clutched the letter in her hand. Making a split second decision she gathered up her things and left; just as the waitress bought over her sandwich and coffee, grabbing the sandwich and throwing some money down she left and got in her car to go where she knew she needed to go.

It was dark as Rory pulled up and parked by the kerb. Pulling out a piece of paper with a scribbled address on it in her pocket, she sat in the car looking at the building. Before she could get out of the car, slightly worrying about the time and disturbing the inhabitants, her phone began to ring.

"Where the hell are you?!" Came a voice down the phone.

"Jess?" Rory asked.

"Why it's nice to know that you still remember me. I haven't seen you in days, you have been completely incommunicado, your dad want's to know where you are. I want to know where the hell you are!, I haven't seen or heard from you since last week in New York. I know you are busy with school and everything but check in every once in a while!" Jess was ranting down the phone at her, Rory couldn't help but smile, he loved her.

"Jess. JESS!"

"What?!" He asked somewhat irritated.

"Jess, stop talking, and breathe. I'm fine, I've just had a lot of stuff on my mind, I went to see my grandma, and well a lot of crap stemmed from that visit. My dad has been lying to me, Jess. I need to be alone right now. I promise tomorrow I will call you, and we can talk, about everything.

"Rory…" Jess sounded exasperated.

"Jess, please just, trust me? Please. I love you, and you just gotta trust me on this one ok? Please?" Jess sighed, but reluctantly agreed. After exchanging 'I love you's' they hung up, and Rory got out of the car. She had a few questions that needed answering; and only Lorelai could answer them. Sure, they had met up last week but it had only been the last couple of days that she had really decided to sort this entire mess out. Walking up to the door, she realised that she needed to buzz in to be let up, what on earth will she say? How can she say uh yea hi, its ridiculously late I just wanted to chat? As she stood there, somebody came past and went into the building, they turned to her and asked;

"Are ya coming in?" Rory nodded dumbly, she looked at the girl again, she looked like an older version of the girl in the picture; that or a younger version of Lorelai. Just with different hair and some facial piercings. Rory had a very sneaking suspicion that this was her younger sister and followed her. When the girl stopped and got out a key, Rory stopped also, and looking at the number on the paper she was holding, and the number on the door she was standing in front of. The girl turned and looked at her, an accusatory expression on her face.

"Hey, can I help you…uh..?"

"Rory." Rory supplied, she was unsure as to whether this girl knew the story or not, however the expression she pulled gave the distinct impression that she knew exactly who Rory was. She nodded and beckoned for Rory to follow her into the apartment.

"Hey Mom" Laura began, but Lorelai cut across her.

"Pete called. Many times, were you not just over there?!" She asked, as she sat on the couch, feet on the coffee table flicking through the TV channels. "And now, I can go to bed and sleep easy knowing that most of my children are safely at home." Lorelai looked across at Rory and looked shocked "make that all my children" she said under her breath.

"Uh yea I was. Um, I think you've got a visitor, and I'm gonna get a drink." Laura strode the few feet to the kitchen, and watched the exchange of the two from behind the kitchen counter.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked. "What are you doing here? Not that it's a bad thing it's just unexpected." Rory just nodded, somewhat uncomfortably, aware that Laura was watching from the kitchen. "Laura?" Lorelai called.

"Yea?" Came the reply and she stepped out from behind the counter, coke in hand, she strode forwards and stood behind the couch. Both Lorelai and Rory were standing, very awkwardly in the living room.

"So, this is Rory, you know…Rory, this is my daughter - your half sister Laura."

"Yea I figured when she started stalking me up the hallway, and no offence, but you were really bad at it." Laura said to her.

"Well, I shall add to my list of skills to refine before I graduate college." Rory countered, Laura just grinned.

"Okay, well, this party blows I'm going to bed, see ya." She raised her hand, and left the room. Lorelai and Rory just stood there looking at one another for a few moments until Lorelai realised that she was in fact, not being the world's greatest host.

"So, do you want to sit down?" She asked, Rory sat on the chair opposite the couch, where Lorelai once again took her place. "So what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Rory hesitated, and pulled the bundle of letters out of her bag, Lorelai's lips formed an 'o' shape, in complete comprehension with the situation. Rory pulled out the one she had read, along with the photograph, and she proceeded to tell Lorelai of the conversation she overhead Luke and Christopher having a few days prior.

"Is it true? Did you turn up to the house? Did you want to see me? Want me to be a part of your family?"

"Rory, I don't want you too feel badly about your dad, he wanted to protect you. In his eyes, I am evil personified. I had hurt him, and he felt, that if he opened his heart to me again, that he would end up getting hurt, and that I would hurt you. He never got over me leaving him and you, it was hard on him. Understandably so."

"That doesn't excuse him for lying to me, does he not realise that he has hurt me more by telling me that you wanted nothing to do with me? By keeping all this stuff from me, and I, there are not even words!"

"I understand, I really do. This is going to sound completely selfish; but I'm kinda glad you got to find this out. You came here. To see me, and ask me. By no means is everything sorted, but thank you." Another awkward silence fell between the two, before Lorelai again broke it. "Hey, why don't you stay here tonight? It's Saturday tomorrow, no classes right?"

"What about your husband, don't you have to ask him if random people can just crash here?" Lorelai winced somewhat at this.

"Me and David, we are not together anymore. He left me about a year ago, I think my mother is still gloating. That is one woman you still have to meet, good luck with that. Though I suppose you grew up with Mrs. Schineckelfritz as your grandma; or as she is more formally known, Mrs. Hayden. So nope, nobody to ask, well there is one person could ya give me a sec?" Rory nodded, and Lorelai went down the corridor and into Laura's bedroom. Laura was lying on the bed, with headphones on listening to music. Lorelai pulled a pillow from beneath her head, causing Laura to jump. She pulled the headphone from her ear, and gave Lorelai a 'what the hell' kind of expression. "Hey, is it okay if Rory crashes here tonight, seeing as yours is the only room big enough to set up the camp bed; that and, I wanted to make sure it's okay with you?"

"Sure, in other words, hurry up and tidy quickly so we can set up the spare bed?" Laura said to Lorelai.

"Basically, yes but really, is it ok? Because if it wasn't…"

"Mom, it's fine, I'll start tidying ok?" Laura and Lorelai exchanged smiles, and Lorelai left Laura to sort out the room. Back in the living room, Lorelai told Rory that it was fine for her to stay, given the lateness of the hour, before she could do anything else Rory took out her phone to give Jess a call.

"Hey it's me."

"Thank God, so where are you what's going on?!"

"I'm at my mom's. Listen to me before you jump down my throat." So for the second time that evening, Rory recounted the conversation she had overheard in her kitchen between Christopher and Luke."

"Ah crap now I feel guilty." Jess said from down the phone.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Last week, in New York when you left your phone, I saw some of those messages from your mom, and after all you, or your dad or Luke said about her, I called Luke and I, sorta told him." Rory didn't say anything, and after a few minutes Jess needed to fill the silence. "Rory please say something, I'm dying here."

"You, what, why would you do that?" Rory asked him, her voice raising slightly, Lorelai stiffened slightly in the other room, giving a glance to Laura, her eyebrows raised. "Jess, I cant quite understand what on earth went through your mind?"

"Rory, calm down. I understand why your mad, but I thought it was for the best, look can we meet up tomorrow, please and I can explain."

"I don't know, I may not be back until late tomorrow, and even if I am I think I might just go home. You told Luke, you know full well he told my dad; no wonder he turned up at my grandma's. So now he knows I know about the letters, God Jess I can't believe you!" With that she hung up the phone, took a deep breath and went back into the living room.

"Are you okay?" Lorelai asked, coming out of Laura's bedroom followed closely by Laura. "We got the bed sorted, and I'm sure you can borrow some of Laura's pyjama's, as I don't think sleeping in your clothes is my idea of fun. Sorry, am I being too pushy?" Lorelai asked, at Rory's expression.

"No, it's okay, just boyfriend stuff." Lorelai and Laura both nodded, as if to say ahh yes I have been there.

"Okay well, now you're all ready, I think I'm going to go and get some sleep, and tomorrow you have the delights of meeting Mike and Marcia, and I do apologise in advance." She began to walk towards her bedroom and Laura followed her. "Okay, when I go over here it means I want sleep, and if I don't get sleep, I get crabby and when I get crabby, well you know what happens when I get crabby."

"Yes, but have you told Mike yet? I mean I know Marcia won't really understand, but Mike, you have got to tell him." Lorelai nodded, and agreed that tomorrow she would tell Mike, and both Laura and Lorelai went off to their separate bedrooms. Soon after, the place fell silent, as everybody seemed to gradually fall asleep. However, something soon after disturbed the peace, at around 3am the sounds of a buzz from the door came through the apartment. Lorelai woke up and switched on the light, blinking and squinting as her eyes tried to become adjusted to the light, she groped her way across the room to the door. She found her way to the speaker, and pressed the button.

"What?! For the love of god this better be important its 3 in the damn morning!" She asked; and yes, she was indeed crabby.

"I want my daughter!" Came a crackly voice. "Let me in, now Lorelai. Let me see my daughter."

"Christopher?! What on earth are you doing here, now?!" Lorelai began shouting at this point, and Rory, Laura and Mike began to emerge from their rooms.

"Lorelai, is that my…?" Rory began, Lorelai turned to her and nodded.

"I'll buzz you up." She muttered into the speaker to Chris. She turned to the others, tiredness and confusion on her face. "You two, go back to bed" she said, gesturing towards Mike and Laura. Mike went back down the hall, with a quick, and slightly confused 'nice to meet you' to Rory, but Laura stayed there. "Laura go to bed. Now." Lorelai repeated.

"But Mom…" Laura began. Lorelai then lost her temper and shouted at her.

"Laura I said go to bed now, and that means go to bed. I'm the mom, you're the kid, meaning you do as I say, now go to bed!!" Laura scowled, but turned and went into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her, just as Christopher began banging onto the door, demanding to be let in.


	6. Confusion and Badly Timed Feelings

**A/N Okay, so I have not updated this in like a year, but now you get two chapters for the price of one, I do not know how long it will be until the next one is up, as I ahve started another one as well, something completely different, but hey hope you like this anyway! Let me know what ya think!**

As Laura walked into her bedroom, she was a little bit shocked to see Michael sitting on her bed.

"Why are you in here?" She asked, glaring at him. He just leant back against the wall and simply asked her;

"What the fuck is that all about?" He just sat there, and looked at her expectantly for an answer. Laura sighed, grabbed a cushion and threw it on the floor; closely followed by herself.

"Why do you assume I know anything about it?" She said to him innocently, he just looked at her as if to say 'don't play dumb' she rolled her eyes, as she began to explain who Rory was; or as far as Mike was concerned, the strange woman who was standing in his living room at 3 in the morning.

Meanwhile, out in that same living room, Christopher was still pounding on the door, Lorelai crossed to open it, when she did Christopher practically fell through the door as he had been pounding on it with such velocity. He was closely followed by an out of breath Luke. As he entered, Lorelai's stomach gave an involuntary flip; now really wasn't really the time for those kinds of feelings; especially as she was still in her night things.

"Chris, can we not do this now…" Luke began, Chris ignored him, and began laying into Lorelai.

"How dare you. What the hell gives you the right to take my daughter from me? Rory, come home, now." He all but yelled, Lorelai opened her mouth to retort, but Rory beat her to it..

"No, Dad. No way, quit being such a jerk about this. I'm in my twenties, not a child I choose whom I do and do not see." Chris made to open his mouth, and say something to counteract this statement, Rory rolled her eyes knowing that it would come out sooner or later, so she picked sooner. She turned to Lorelai and quickly apologised "I'm sorry about this, but is there somewhere we can go, to talk?"

"Sure, this way" Lorelai led them through the hallway, and into her room. "Err…sorry about the mess" she told them slightly awkwardly as she backed out of the room to give them their privacy. She went back into her living room; remembering she still had Luke standing there; she was sure very awkwardly. As she entered the room, sure enough he was there, just looking at the family pictures; in particular the one lonely picture of Rory that Lorelai had, the very first one Mother and Daughter in the hospital. When Luke spotted her, he stepped back hastily. "Can I offer you a drink, Luke wasn't it?" As if she didn't know the name of the incredibly gorgeous man standing but a few feet from her, and she was suddenly very aware of herself; namely what she was wearing. Sure it was nothing revealing, but it was hardly her best look; hair all in disarray, baggy sweat pants and an old t-shirt.

"Oh, um water would be nice thanks." He replied. He too was very aware of himself, and noted how wonderful this woman looked; even if it was painfully obvious that she had just climbed out of bed He stared awkwardly at his feet, feeling a little guilty for feeling attracted to this woman, Chris was his best friend after all. There was a slightly awkward silence, only broken by Lorelai busying herself in the kitchen. He went to help her, mainly for something to do, but also to talk to her, he began rambling as he walked. "Sorry about this, I know it's stupidly early and he's acting like a complete idiot. I tried to stop him, but once Chris is on the war path…here let me help you" he said to Lorelai's back, reaching up to get the glass for her. She turned round, and found herself face to face with him. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. Luke looked at her intently, noticing her beautiful blue eyes, and gazed at them for what felt like hours, when in reality he was sure, it was only mere seconds. All of a sudden there was a loud smash, and the two sprang apart, looking rather guilty when the sounds of a door slamming could be heard.

Whilst Luke and Lorelai had their moment in the kitchen, Chris and Rory were having a rather heated discussion in the bedroom.

"Why are you here of all places Rory?!" Chris said accusingly.

"I don't know okay? It was the first place I could think of, the place I knew I would get some kind of answer's and the only place where I knew I wouldn't get treated like a child."

"That's because she never knew you as a child" Chris began angrily.

"Yea and whose fault is that?!" Rory cried out angrily.

"What do you mean? It's her fault, she's the one who didn't want to know." Rory was just shaking her head, and gave a rather humourless laugh.

"Don't give me that crap. I overheard you and Luke talking the other day. Something about her begging to see me? You wouldn't let her, why not?"

"She would have hurt you. It's what she does, she doesn't care about anyone, I was trying to protect you, I didn't want you to get hurt, you're my little girl!"

"Yea, and I'm also hers, but because you refused to let her see me, you ended up hurting me more. What about the letters huh? Why wouldn't you let me see those?" Rory balled her hands into fists, trying to contain her anger.

"Honey, you think that by letting her see you, when she had that whim to do so wouldn't have hurt you? Sure, she wanted to see you, once in a while and I didn't let it happen because I knew that not too long after she would run off again. Like she always did. When she left that first time, you were just a baby, I swore, I swore then that she would never hurt you again, by cutting her out it just made more sense. The few times I let that guard down and agreed to let her see you I hated myself. I hated myself for keeping her from you, but I hated myself more for letting her in, especially the times she let you down, those were the worst. Maybe my methods were not the right ones, but it was the only way, the only way that I felt I could protect you!"

"The letters." She said simply, Chris looked at his feet. "Why the hell did you keep those from me. It was bad enough you kept any human contact between me and her at a minimal, but I had a right to see them. To know that in fact, she did care, that somewhere I did have a mother." She slumped into the nearest chair, her eyes were stinging with tears, she did not want to cry; she did not want to succumb to tears not now. She wanted to prove that she wasn't that little girl that her father had tried to protect all those years ago. Chris knelt down beside her as she turned away.

"I was wrong, I asked your grandpa what to do, and he felt it was best." Rory made a disbelieving sound from her place on the chair. "Yes I know, me agreeing with my father, I was shocked myself. It was my way of keeping the promise, and after we started keeping them back, feeling that perhaps after the first few months she would move on, we could hardly begin to give them to you. It sounds, ridiculous but I didn't want you to have the letters. I wanted you to hate her, she is not worth it." Rory sat there for a few minutes digesting this, to an extent she could see where he was coming from, but still she absolutely hated him right at this moment, sure that would subside with time, but right now she couldn't bear to look at her father, she felt that he had betrayed her.

"How did you know I was here?" She whispered, she had a shrewd idea that she knew the answer. Chris closed his eyes before answering, this abrupt change in tone and subject caught him off guard but he replied anyway in an equally low whisper.

"Jess." He stated. With that, Rory got up, went back to the living room and grabbed her bag, she left the apartment slamming the door behind her. Chris slumped back against the leg of the chair, before anger took over him. He was in a blind rage, his daughter was upset, and once again, as far as he was concerened Lorelai was the cause.

The slamming of the door brought Luke and Lorelai to their senses, the both hurried to the living room to see Chris storming at them. He stood behind the couch, with Luke and Lorelai the other side of it.

"You fucking bitch" he shouted at her. "I fucking hate you for all the crap you put us through." Lorelai looked at him calmly before replying.

"You put yourself through it Christopher." Her gaze never left his, but this was the last straw, he launched himself at her, one foot on the back of the couch, he wasn't aware of what he was doing, he just wanted to cause as much damage to the nearest person as possible. Before he could reach her however, Luke had put himself between the two, Lorelai jumped back and knocked a mug off the table causing a smash, Luke was still trying to stop Christopher hurting Lorelai.

"You know she's right Chris!" He said to him "Leave her, why can't you let her have a relationship with her daughter? Rory's an adult now Chris, like it or not this isn't your choice!" Chris then changed tactics, and wrestled Luke off him, punching him as he did so. Luke fell to the ground, and Chris picked his way across the Lorelai who had stood up, but was backed against a wall. He stood facing her, his face inches from hers, anger emblazoned across his face.

"I hate you. Bitch." He spat at her, breathing heavily, he turned to go but was met by a fist connecting with his jaw.

"Don't ever say that to my mother again." Mike said to him, as Chris staggered backwards, hand clenching his jaw, glared around the room and left, swearing under his breath; mainly at the stupidity of the situation.

Lorelai glared at Mike and Laura standing not too far behind, smiling slightly, despite the circumstances, and hugged her son tightly, but not without whispering in his ear about the fact that he was supposed to be in bed. "I heard something smash and a lot of shouting, and well came to investigate…and who's this guy?" He asked, pointing at Luke, who was sporting a bloody nose. Lorelai walked over to Luke to see if his nose was okay.

"This is Luke" she told him. "So what is it with you two, hearing noises and wanting to know what they are about, when did I raise such nosey kids?" She said jokily, "and where is Marcia? Why is it she is always the one to sleep through anything, I bet if there were an earthquake, she would just sleep right through it." She looked at Luke's nose again "I think we…uh, you should get that checked out it could be broken." Laura just smirked at her from behind, catching her eye, Lorelai just looked away, a slight flush coming to her face. "Thank you, Luke." She said to him

Luke smiled, despite the pain in his nose "it was nothing" he became a little uncomfortable again, though after being punched by Christopher his guilt for liking Lorelai subsided. He was about to ask her if she could give him a ride to the hospital, but wasn't sure how to word it, when she beat him to it.

"Do you want a ride to the hospital? I mean, you can hardly drive like that…" She just looked at him and smiled, and he smiled back forgetting temporarily that Lorelai's children were in the room, before Mike cleared his throat and they were both brought back to reality; again.

"I don't want you to go to too much trouble." He would like nothing more than to go somewhere with Lorelai, however the hospital was hardly the place he had envisioned the two of them, it was hardly romantic. He found it quite refreshing however, that she was very concerned with his well being.

"Don't be silly, I want to make sure you are okay, you did save me from the big scary man after all." She worried slightly that he perhaps didn't want her to take him, however he was hardly going to drive with what was most likely a broken nose. She studied him for a minute, thinking that maybe had she kept Rory she may have met this man earlier on in life. She also wanted to understand more of Rory's past, Luke felt that Chris had acted wrongly, this was her chance to understand it all. Not least because she would get to spend some time in Luke's company, that wasn't something to sneer at.

"Alright then, I don't suppose I can drive like this can I?"

"Great let's go" she flashed him another trade mark smile, and taking his hand, whilst instructing him to keep his head up, grabbed her car keys off the hook by the door and put her shoes on, she left the house, but not without giving her daughter a knowing wink. Laura just rolled her eyes.

Rory sat in her car, still in the pyjama's she had borrowed, and she had finally let the tears flow. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to be feeling. She was angry at her dad, she was angry at Jess. She was upset that everything had blown up the way it had, she didn't have anyone she could talk to, her dad was the one she always spoke too and now, well she couldn't look at him right now. After a few more minutes of crying, she began to calm herself down enough to speak to somebody. She pulled her phone from her purse and dialled the familiar number that was Jess's.

"Yea?" A groggy voice answered.

"Why did you tell my dad?"

"Rory, it's 4 in the morning do you have no sense of time. Some of us like sleep."

"I asked you a question" she said, the anger in her rising once more.

Jess hesitated, he felt that he had acted in her best interests, he had heard so much about Lorelai from Chris, and how she hurt Rory. Jess loved her, and didn't want her hurt. "I didn't want her to hurt you." He said eventually.

"My god Jess, did it ever occur to you, that I didn't want my dad to know I was there? And why the hell does everybody assume that I need some kind of protection. I am twenty two. I am not a child." Jess tried to interrupt, but Rory was in full on rant mode. "I needed to speak to her, I found some stuff out and needed it sorting. She could give me answers; one's that don't involve people giving me the perfunctory it was for my own good crap. I needed to do this for myself, and I wanted to tell my dad in my own time in order for this to not happen. I can decide for myself whether or not I want my mother in my life. That is not the decision of my dad, and it certainly is not up to you."

"I'm sorry." Jess said quietly. Rory knew he meant it, but wasn't in the forgiving mood right now. She just sighed and hung up the phone. She put the key in the ignition, and drove off, as she did she saw Lorelai's car pull away with what looked like Luke in the passenger seat. Shaking that absurd thought out of her head, she drove off to her home in New Haven, hoping that Jess would be intelligent enough to leave her be for a while.

Lorelai and Luke sat in silence as they drove to the hospital, the tension, well you could cut it with a knife. Neither one was sure what to say, whether to break the ice, or to sit there in a somewhat uncomfortable silence. Both of them felt the attraction, but neither knew what the other was feeling. As Lorelai drove up to the hospital, Luke turned to her.

"You can drop me here if you like." He told her, her face fell though she tried to cover it up.

"Oh um sure, that's fine, you'll be ok?" She was trying to keep her voice steady, she liked this guy; but now she was upset that he didn't like her back? She felt like she was seventeen again. "Call me when you're done, I'd uh, like to know how it goes." Luke just sat there nodding like an imbecile, thinking to himself how stupid that was, he wanted her with him. After a few moments, he felt he couldn't just sit there anymore, but he didn't know when he would see Lorelai again. He looked at her, and decided that he would just throw caution to the wind, he felt it in his gut, he could not let her drive away.

"Or, you know you could come in with me, and maybe get a cup of coffee while we're waiting, let's face it, could be a while. Then you get to see first hand, uh how it goes." Lorelai smiled to herself, but also felt that perhaps he had seen her face and was feeling guilty? She shook these thoughts out of her head, she was too critical, she wanted to spend as much time with this guy; he was intoxicating.

"Sure. Coffee and an X-Ray, sounds great." They both grinned at one another, as Lorelai found a parking space. It was a strange kind of first date, but surely one of the more memorable ones.

The sun was rising as Rory pulled up in front of her apartment, she climbed the stairs wearily and performed the tedious task of opening the door; she gave it a final kick, walked in threw her keys on the table and collapsed on the sofa. Just as she was thinking about thinking to try and get the energy to go into her bedroom, and sleep in her bed Paris came bursting out of her room, brandishing a baseball bat.

"Stop right there I mean it!" She yelled, noticing it was Rory, she let the bat fall limply to her side, and she glared at her. "My God Rory, announce yourself, I thought maybe the Do Wop group had figured out how to get in. I don't particularly care if you spent all night at lover boy's, but damn it, you could scare a person."

"Sorry Paris, I thought it would be more disruptive to shout out that I was coming in at this time of the morning than it would to come in as quietly as I could, now I'm going to bed, and how the hell did I wake you?"

"Oh Doyle and I weren't asleep…" she began, but Rory put a hand up to stop her.

"Ew, okay Paris stop right there, it's been a long day I'm going to sleep."

"Hey, just because you are too prude to talk about these kinds of things, it's healthy to express yourself about matters relating to sexual activity." The last part of this sentence however, was cut off by Rory going into the room and shutting the door, before collapsing on her bed and succumbing to the tiredness that had been threatening. Paris just shrugged, and went back into the bedroom that she shared with Doyle to get back to their not sleeping.

Lorelai was laughing, and Luke was studying her face, they were in the waiting room, both holding Styrofoam cups of hot liquid; Luke had tea and Lorelai coffee. He was telling her stories about Rory as a child.

"I wish I could have been there." She said sadly. "I wanted to be, truly I did but…" she trailed off "you don't want to hear this." She smiled at him and went back to her coffee, suddenly very interested by the contents of the cup. The conversation had hit slightly rocky ground, both knew it had to be covered; but didn't want to ruin the mood.

"Can I ask, I mean you don't have to answer but just, well…" Luke began to ask, but was unsure how to word the question, but again Lorelai beat him too it.

"Why?" I don't know, I was a stupid kid. I was selfish, and pathetic and horrible for doing it. I left my little girl, and after what twenty two years I'm finally able to get back into her life? What's wrong with me? Why didn't I try harder than I did? I should've stuck around, or at the very least come to visit more often, so I could see my little girl grow up." Tears threatened to fall, but she bit them back, she didn't want to lose it; not now.

"You are not a horrible person Lorelai. Like you said, you were a kid. A scared sixteen year old, who made a mistake. A silly decision, we all make them. It's not like you didn't try, you wanted a relationship with Rory. You were just denied the chance. Now though, now you have that second chance, forget what went before and think about what could come after. Sure, you missed her growing up, but you are paying for that, the pain you feel but don't let it overtake you, or you will miss out on the next part of your daughters life. She may be in her twenties, but she still needs her mom." Lorelai smiled at him, he was amazing, he didn't judge her for doing what she did, here he was sitting here, looking handsome, even with a bloody nose and a lack of decent sleep. He put his arm around her, her eyes welling up even more so now after that speech. Her nose was inches from his, they both leant in towards one another, and just looked into one another's eyes, just as Luke was about to place his lips on hers, a doctor called the name:

"Luke Danes?" Both Luke and Lorelai closed their eyes, and chuckled to one another. Luke got up to follow the doctor, but not without giving Lorelai's hand a reassuring squeeze, a wink and a look that told her in no uncertain terms to wait for him. He needn't have worried, she wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
